Shinji's Better Family
by StraightedgeEpyon
Summary: A cross dimensional anomaly sends Shinji to a distant world, where he meets heroes from other worlds, and also gains amazing new powers and a new family.
1. Chapter 1

Shinji's better family

by SE

Summary: A cross dimensional anomaly sends Shinji to a distant world, where he meets heroes from other worlds, and also gains amazing new powers and a new family.

ShinjiXSindel (yes Sindel from MK this is happening unless I change my mind or someone suggests someone better)

I own nothing

beta read by gunman

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One: Arrivals and Meetings

There are an infinite number of dimensions where different and unique individuals exist. These people are both heroes and villains, and all different from the others.

Some of these worlds revolve around science. Others revolve around spirituality. And others revolve around mysticism and magic. And every once in a while, these worlds crossover. Sometimes only two dimensions at a time. Sometimes it's more than two.

In this case, six heroes from different worlds coming to one.

Link The Hero of Twilight: Link goat herder from Ordon now named Hero of Hyrule, had just soundly defeated the King of darkness Ganondorf with the help of Princess Zelda, but with his last gasp of breathe Ganondorf used what divine power he had left and ripped a hole in time and space sucking Link through.

Ibuki: A young female ninja who became embattled with the Shadoloo agent Juri, in one Bison's facilites, during the fight, Juri smashed her into a Psyhco power generator sending it into flux. The massive explosion resulted in a tear in the space time which sucked Ibuki through

Seong Mi-Na: In a different part of the world a young woman named Seong Mi-Na was searching for a piece a Soul edge to destroy it. During her travels she came across an old laboratory, she found what appeared to be a piece of Soul Edge but upon closer inspection it was cracked blue crystal. The instant she touched it she vanished almost instantly

Miles Tails Prower AKA Tails(human): Miles was along side his best friend and brother figure Sonic, was in the midst of stopping Eggman from using the chaos emeralds in conjunction with the master emerald. Egg man in an attempt to destroy Sonic once and for all the mad doctor used Chaos Control focusing into a single blast like a laser. He fired at Sonic but ended up Hitting Tails instead.

Sindel: The former deceased queen of Edenia, mother of Kitana and revenant of the now dead sorcerer Quan Chi and corrupt elder god Shinnok. Sindel was sent to attack Outworld and assassinate its current ruler Kotal Khan; that failed when she battled him near one of out world's portals. Using a combination of his magic and a new amulet he discovered, he blasted her into a portal inadvertently freeing her from Quan Chi's dark power. She then fell through the portal as it was ripping apart time and space in the process, Sindel passed through several time phases, de-aging her and wiping away all of her previous memories

And finally...

Shinji Ikari: Reluctant Japanese teenage pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, who was transported to this world from Tokyo-3...

...by the 12th Angel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari awoke on a grassy field, his body throbbing and weary. He sat up looking around his surroundings.

"W-where am I?" he asked himself. "I remember being swallowed up by that angel and then…"

Looking around he found himself in some kind of deep forest, Shinji began walk around to see if there were any signs of life. Then suddenly a flash of light came from the east of the forest, he heard a loud grunt from that direction.

Going over to that direction Shinji saw a flash of green, as he got closer Shinji saw a person wearing green. He had dirty blonde hair with a strange sock shaped green hat on it. He wore a dark green tunic with a brown belt with various pockets around the waist, with brown leggings with matching boots. He carried a heavy shield with a sword; his ears were like those of the fabled elves he read about. He had deep blue eyes, and he looked between the ages of 16-17.

"Oh where I am now?" he asked "The last thing I remember, I was standing with Zelda, then Ganondorf..."

The individual looked around to find himself in a forest, but he wasn't alone as he noticed a young boy wearing a strange blue and white bodysuit; though his expression reminded him of a young boy from his village.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just as lost as you are." Shinji said.

"I see. Oh forgive me, I didn't introduce myself; My name is Link of Hyrule. I live in the providence of Ordon." Link explained.

"My name is Shinji Ikari, I'm from Toyko-3; I've never heard of Hyrule or Ordon." the boy said

"It's good meet you Shinji, now let's see if we can find anyone else around this forest." Link said

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(On the east end of the Forest)

On the east side of the forest, a beautiful young girl lied on the ground unconscious, she had looked to be in her teens.

She had long black hair with a white highlights, Her body was athletic and shapely, with breasts in the Double-D range, long legs that looked powerful enough to break down walls, and flawless pale skin.

She wore a black and purple corset around her shapely figure over what looked like a one-piece black leather bathing suit, complete with purple short skirt, her shoulders and upper arms were exposed, long black boots with purple lining that came up just past her knees, revealing an 'absolute territory' between her skirt, and purple bracelets on her wrists over black fingerless gloves. And she had pupil-less eyes that were just opening up.

"Oh, my... head. Where am I?" she asked looking around the area. "How did I get here? Who am I?" the girl questioned taking a step forward her legs wobbly.

Suddenly something descended from the sky as if answering her question. It was a medium sized light purple orb floating in front of her.

"(Sindel!") it spoke with a feminine soft voice getting a shocked looked from the girl's face.

"S-Sindel?! Is that my name?" she asked feeling the name to be very familiar to her.

("That is correct. You have been brought here for a purpose Sindel.") said the voice.

"I have so many questions. Who am I? Where do I come from?" Sindel asked.

("All will be revealed in time Sindel, for now you must find the others." )

"Others?"

("Yes, Those like yourself are also here. Seek out the others,")

"Where? Where do I find them?" asked Sindel

("Find the hero, find the noble one.") the voice spoke before vanishing leaving Sindel alone

"Find the hero, find the noble one." Sindel repeated the words.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Elsewhere)

In a canyon far away, a young boy was lying unconscious on the ground with large parts of a weaponized machine walker (the walker from SA2) all around him. He appeared to be no older then eight years old, he had short orange hair, pale skin, he was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest with orange pants with red white tipped sneakers. He had shining blue eyes and googles on top of his head.

His name was Miles Prower.

"Oh, what happened? The last thing I remember is Eggman and that flash of light." said the boy, he looked around his surroundings and saw he was in a canyon. "I'm in a canyon and Sonic isn't here with me."

"I'm here with you." said a voice from behind the rocks the far side

The person in question stepped out from behind a rock to reveal a young shapely girl no older than fifteen. She was wearing a school uniform consisting of a light blue sleeveless shirt under a white short sleeve button shirt with a red laced ribbon at the center of her collar, light blue skirt, black panties underneath, white socks, and blue and white sneakers. Her hair is dark brown and tied in a high ponytail in a full fringe.

"Uh …...Hello." Miles said dumbly.

"Hello to you too, I thought I was the only one here." said the girl.

"Well, you aren't. I don't know how I got here. One minute I was in a middle of fight, then a big flash of light. Then the next minute I'm here."

"Same as me, huh? Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ibuki, I'm a ninja." she bowed to the boy.

"You don't look like a ninja." he said to her.

"This is my school uniform." she said.

"Ah. I'm Miles Prower, just call me Miles." he said.

"Nice to meet you, Miles. Now, do you have any idea where we are?" she asked.

"I don't know, but-"

Miles didn't get a chance to finish that sentence when he heard a loud shriek come from above. Six large, demonic-looking vultures descended from the sky. One vulture swooped down attempting to grab Ibuki, but she rolled out of the way at the last second, springing up into the air and kicking another one as it tried to get her.

"Can't fight these things in my school uniform!" she gasped as she pulled a small black ball from behind her back. She slammed it into the ground and was instantly surrounded by black smoke.

Within seconds, the smoke cleared, and Ibuki was now wearing a new outfit. It looked like the traditional-type of ninja dogi, consisting of a sleeveless black upper garment, baggy pants, arm guards, and a mask that conceals the lower half of her face. Her footwear consists only of cloth bandages that are wrapped around her shins, ankles, and instep. Her garments was more revealing than normal ninja ones, however, particularly around her arms and hips, which almost revealed her white panties.

The vultures dove towards the ninja girl, who quickly jumped and dodged the monstrous birds, hurling her kunai daggers at the beasts.

Miles, feeling defenseless, rushed back to his walker hoping to salvage what weaponry he hadn't lost. Finding the large back-canon part which was surprisingly still active, he picked it up, took aim and fired taking one down. Ibuki jumped up in tornado motion and double chopped an oncoming vulture across its chest effectively killing it. Miles took down the remaining four with his cannon with ease.

"Nice shots Miles," Ibuki said.

"Thanks Ibuki, you got some pretty cool moves yourself." replied Miles. "And now you look like a ninja." he said looking at her outfit.

"Yes. Thank you. Now what say we get out of this canyon, before something else tries to eat us?" she asked.

"No argument here." Miles said as he started to rummage around in his damaged walker.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Sindel)

Sindel was aimlessly wandering around the forest trying to find her way around, as well finding a clue to the hero and the noble one. She was also in deep thought, as to who she is and did the purple orb really have answers to her questions. It wasn't until a little later she stumble on to an old temple ruin, which resembled a large Aztec ruin, with large lion statues at bottom of the stairs. Yet for some reason it reminded Sindel of something familiar.

"This place, why does it feel like... I've been here before? Or somewhere like it?" Sindel wondered.

As soon as she stepped near the steps, the ground started shake beneath her, it and something started rise up from it. A claw made of wood vines came up, then rose a massive monster made of vines leaves and wood with a wooden spear in hand, (think the forest soldiers from the movie Maleficent)

"Ragggh!" it roared.

Sindel looked up in fear but only briefly, as something came to her; It was like a natural instinct was triggered within her.

 _' I think I remember what to do'_ thought Sindel as she saw the creature raise it's spear

The creature swung it's massive spear down, but Sindel jumped out of the way. She jumped and hit a high knee taking the creature off balance, then followed up with a jumping double leg kick, then hit it's mid section. The creature roared and swung it's spear, Sindel and kicked at its legs bring it down to it's knees.

"This almost feels...natural" said Sindel strangely enjoying herself

The creature rose up prepared to attack, but Sindel strangely felt a deep rumbling in her throat. She then felt a need to. A need to scream, so she sucked in a large breathe and

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled with all her might directly at the creature

The force of her voice sent powerful purple shock waves directly into the sternum, blowing a large hole in it, causing it to fall down dead.

"I -I can't believe I did that." Sindel said in shock.

"Wow! That is some voice you got there." said voice from behind the trees

"Who said that?" asked Sindel

The person in question came out. It was a young woman wearing a revealing short red dress, with matching opened fingered gloves and short red boots. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail, with a red headband around her forehead. She was taller than Sindel and she had brown eyes. She also had a naginata strapped behind her.

"Who are you?" Sindel asked.

"My name is Seong Mina, and I suspect you're searching for the same thing as me." Seong Mina said

Sindel merely nodded. "My name is Sindel."

"Well, Sindel, this could be a good or a bad thing." Seong Mina said to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Undisclosed location)

Far away from forest region, in a majestic palace covered by an invisible barrier, a tall and shapely woman stood in the center of a large room. She had red eyes, long emerald green hair and was dressed an elegant-looking sailor fuku with a black mini skirt, knee-high black boots, white gloves that reached down to her elbows, and a golden tiara on her forehead. In her left hand was a long silver staff with a red heart atop it, a green ball at the bottom of the staff.

Her name was Sailor Pluto: the keeper and observer of Time. And she was looking into the vast distance as if looking for something or someone. A small purple light came up from behind.

"Yumi! How are they?" Pluto asked.

"They are as expected mistress. Confused, sacred." Yumi replied "It's a very difficult situation, for all of them."

"I know, but I had no choice. My power alone is not enough to combat the dark sorcerer. And already we are running out of time." said Pluto.

"You still can't find your husband. Can you?" asked Yumi, Pluto shaking her head 'no'.

"No. I regret letting my love go alone to face him." said Pluto "I should have suspected the sorcerer had set a trap."

"You will find him mistress." the sphere said.

"Thank you, Yumi. Now we must focus on guiding those I brought here, before the sorcerer can pick them apart."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: This is another story inspired by one of Gunman's stories Shinji's New Family. But I'm incorporating some famous game characters. It's kind of my thing and its Beta read by Gunman himself so I thank him for that. Like his Shinji will have a love interest and yes it's THE Sindel from MK, I'm crazy like that. He will also have superpowers though I haven't decided what kind they will be yet. Suggestions are welcomed cause I'm thinking force powers or something like the Satsui no Hado or Bison's version of soul power I don't know. So read and review please and be cool.

Also, Sindels outfit is modified from her original one. It includes a Zettai Ryouiki: Literally means 'absolute territory'. The Zettai Ryouiki is the section of skin that is exposed between the bottom of a woman's miniskirt and the top of her knee-socks. The ideal ratio should be 4:1:2.5 (length of mini-skirt : absolute territory : length of knee-socks above the knee).


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji's better family

by SE

Summary: A cross dimensional anomaly sends Shinji to a distant world, where he meets heroes from other worlds, and also gains amazing new powers and a new family.

Beta Read by Gunman

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2

Fire of the Dragon

Shinji and Link where in the midst of wandering around, trying to find some clue as where they are. After a while the two began to exchange histories with one another. Link was shocked and surprised at what Shinji had endured for someone a few years older than Colin. He didn't understand the concept of an "Evangelion" or "Angel" since those things didn't exist in Hyrule as far as he knew. Link knew what it was like to fight against dangerous overwhelming odds, but he had support, encouraging support from all those he knew, whereas Shinji had none.

Shinji was likewise shocked that Link came from a world where magic was as commonplace as technology was in his world. Some people used two-way mirrors to communicate with each other instead of cellphones. Horses and carriages were used instead of cars or trucks.

Swords, bows and arrows, spears and lances were used instead of guns, rocket launchers and even particle beam laser weapons. And monsters like goblins, orcs, dragons, giant insects and arachnids were not an unusual sight. Despite the threat they represented. To Shinji, it seemed simpler than the life he had lead.

Of course, he also started to wonder just what his life would have been. He might have been a baker, or an artist, or a minstrel. Rei would probably have been a magician or a fairy princess, Asuka would probably be a knight, or demanded to be princess, Misato would probably be working in a brothel or a calvary officer, and Ritsuko would probably be a sorceress.

He could only imagine the trouble that Kensuke would get into playing with various wizard potions. Toji and Hikari would most likely be married and live on a farm. His father would probably be a dark lord or some king, with Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki as his aide.

Link was rather impressed that Shinji had managed to survive all of his battles, without any prior training, or even assistance.

So now the two were wandering around aimlessly trying find a settlement, or any signs of life, the only thing the duo ran into were giant sized monster plants that Link cut down instantly.

"Stay close Shinji, we don't know what else is here." Link instructed knowing his companion was obviously unarmed.

"Right, Link." Shinji said.

It was then that Link pulled something from his belt, a sling shot and handed to him.

"Here, maybe you can use this." Link offered along with a bag of what appeared to be seeds.

Shinji again nodded having seen a sling shot used once or twice in his childhood figured it would be simple. They continued to press forward, going through a very dense forest, until they heard an explosion come from the west.

BOOM

"That doesn't sound good." Shinji commented.

"No, it doesn't. Come on, there maybe people in trouble." Link ushered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Sindel and Seong Mina)

"You really can't remember anything of your past?" Seong Mina asked her new traveling companion, getting a shake of the head 'no'.

"I can't, every time I try to remember, I get nothing," Sindel replied.

"That's a bummer, don't feel so down maybe just maybe if we look around where we are, we might be able to find something familiar to you."

"Thank you Seong Mina, how did you end up here?" asked Sindel walking alongside her.

"I wandered into an abandoned lab searching for a piece of an evil weapon, so I could destroy it, I thought I found a shard thought to be a piece of it but it was a crystal shard that sent me here."

"I see."

"I wasn't the only one apparently. There were others like me looking for the shards, some I've met, others I've fought with." Seong said.

"Hmm.."

Suddenly Sindel was hit a vision fragment.

 _'Victory is mine shaman'_

Was it her or did her voice sound older and more ….sinister?

"You okay? You looked to be spacing out." Seong Mina asked.

Sindel shook her head.

"I'm fine." she said.

"Are you sure? We could stop and rest for a bit if you want?"

"No, lets-"

BOOM

A loud explosion came from the east interrupting any further conversation.

"What was that?" Sindel asked.

"Nothing good, come on!" Seong Mina exclaimed sprinting off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Link and Shinji )

Link and Shinji both reached a large village, houses large and small were in flames, and there were men armed with spears, lances, swords riding on horses, killing and pillaging. The villagers which consisted of men, women and children ran for their lives.

"Bandits." Link growled. "Despicable men."

The bandits were destroying everything in sight, raid inside homes, and throwing people out, stealing their valuables and burning their homes.

"This is horrible." Shinji whispered at what he was seeing. Men and children were being slaughtered mercilessly.

"I was wrong, they're not men, they're monsters." Link growled fury growing within him. He almost wished he could change into his wolf form, he didn't know if he was still able to without the black stone, without Midna. After the bandits rounded up all the women and secured the remaining children else where. Link and Shinji went in deeper into the village hiding around one of the other buildings.

"Women, assemble at the center of the village and don't even think about escaping!" barked one of the bandits.

"We have to do something." Link said Shinji looked at the blonde incredulously.

"What can we do? There's a whole army of them." Shinji stated.

"I've taken on a army before." his companion said.

"But Link look they're are too many of them, as much as I want to help them, I don't see a way we can."

"You have a point, plus-"

Sound of the horse whinnying cut off any further talk, the duo saw that an armored long haired man with swords strapped to his waist, being flanked by two armored bandits, apparently the leader. Two bandits brought an old man forward to the leader and made him kneel. The leader moved his horse a bit closer.

"Why are you here? We're just a simple village, we have nothing of value." the old man said.

At this the apparent leader chuckled.

"That is what the other villages said before we raided them, old man, this village is now under our occupation." he said. "Search for anyone in hiding, men!"

"Yes, sir!" they said.

"Well, he's obviously the leader, if he's taken out the rest will fall apart." Link said.

"But we'll still need to find those-" Shinji started to say.

"Hey you!" two men spotted Link and Shinji.

"Shinji, get going, find those children! I'll handle these men" Link said unsheathing his sword.

The two men unsheathed their swords and began to do battle with Link, Shinji watched for a bit before taking off, in the opposite direction towards the forest area. Link kept his movements to a minimum to noting they were both overweight, they would be easy to use their own momentum against them. Link ducked underneath a swing and slammed the hilt of the sword in the man's side, and shield bashed the other in the face, knocking him out. Then took out the other with a swift kick to the face.

"The moblins back in Hyrule were a lot tougher than this." Link muttered sheathing his sword and shield.

But suddenly he found himself surrounded with spears pointed at him.

"Look what we got here boys, a hero." sneered a bald bandit. "With fancy weapons too."

"I'm just a traveler, your men attacked me first." Link said raising his arms seriously hoping these men wouldn't think to look for Shinji, since he was unarmed and vulnerable.

"Let's go pretty boy, our chief would want to see you." said the bald man pushing Link forward.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Shinji )

Shinji watched from a safe distance his companion and possible first real friend get taken away, by seven armed men. And him powerless to do anything.

"No, Link!" Shinji whispered. "What am I going to do? I have to help him, but how? I don't have my Eva."

"Do you wish to help your friend?" a voice (A/N if anyone as seen the latest Samurai Jack season 5 its the voice of the little girl with green eyes episode 6) spoke to him from behind.

A little girl with large green eyes and a deep voice appeared behind him, cloaked in shadow.

"Huh?" Shinji asked looking at her not sure if he heard her right.

"Do you wish to help your friend?" she asked again.

Shinji looked back at the burning village then looked down as if in thought.

"Yes." he answered finally.

"Follow the path north." she simply replied pointing in that direction.

Shinji looked to where she was pointing.

"How do you-" he stopped mid sentence when she vanished.

Without delay, Shinji headed up north hoping to find something that could help Link. The little girl reappeared and watching the boy run up north.

"Its time for the dragon to rise once more." she said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Sindel and Seong Mina)

"Bandits! Why did it have to be bandits?" Seong Mina growled watching from the entrance.

Sindel looking at the burning buildings, dead bodies and scorched earth with a sense of familiarity.

"This feels eerily familiar." whispered Sindel seeing the destroyed buildings and dead bodies, images of another place, filled with dead bodies, red skies and ruined earth flashing before her eyes.

"We have to do something Sindel." Seong Mina said snapping out of her thoughts.

"How? There are too many of them, and if we try something they could hurt the remaining villagers."

"We'll sneak in from the side, then you can you use your voice power to-"

"I can't, I don't know the limits of my power, I might seriously destroy a portion of the village, and everyone remaining." Sindel explained.

Seong Mina seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Mm. You have a point there, alright, will sneak in and try to free the remaining villagers, and try to thin the herd, there are many, but they don't seem that strong." Seong Mina said.

"Alright." Sindel nodded.

The two girls set off towards the opposite opening of the village, sneaking in with ease, bandits were scrambling to get everything of value loaded onto the wagons and horses.

"What's with that blonde haired kid the others have dragged into the center? Is he a swordsman?" a skinny one asked.

"Don't know, but that sword of his sure is fancy, it'll probably fetch a good price." the other said, "Guy probably fancies himself a hero or a swordsman with this weapon."

"Hero," Sindel whispered remembering what the light said: find the hero find the noble one.

"Sindel, quit staring to into space and come on." hissed her companion.

The both crouched down, behind more ruined buildings getting to closer to the center, up ahead, there mostly women and young children all gathered on the ground, frightened. Then the two saw someone wearing green, with pale skin, dirty blonde hair, being dragged, to the crowd. Along with the apparent leader coming from the side by horse. He was heavily armored, he had pale skin, long dark hair, with spears, and a halberd. The way the men stood at attention to him, he must have been their leader.

"You're in the wrong place, little man." the leader cackled.

Link was forced to look up from his kneeling position, blue eyes full of defiance. The man eyed the sword and shield that was taken off the Hylian and smiled.

"Fancy sword, you have there, where did you acquire it?"

"If you're looking to wield it, I have warn you, its picky about its wielder." Link informed

The man merely hopped of his horse, and walked towards the man holding Link's Master Sword.

"We shall see about-ARGH!" he shouted grasping the hilt of the master sword only to receive a nasty shock, he pulled away right. This gave Link the opportunity to wretch himself free of the two men holding him kicking and punching his way out

"I told you, the sword is pretty picky about who it chooses to wield it." the blonde said reaching behind his belt and taking out his boomerang. He targeted the men surrounding the people and targeted them, Link hurled it, releasing a small tornado hitting all of them with such precision.

"So there's more to you that meets the eye it seems." said the chief intrigued.

"You have no idea." said readying to use his fairy boomerang again.

"You sure you want to use that again?" the leader questioned snidely snapping his fingers suddenly to Link's confusion.

The from behind him, two more bandits appeared from behind him, holding two girls a little younger than he was were being held hostage; one was wearing an open short red dress and another girl with long black hair, with white highlights.

"You sure want to risk their as well as the lives of the villagers, hero boy?"

Then suddenly his body began to take warp and twist tossing away his weapons. It grew into a bulky muscle, it and changed into a blueish color, brown insect wings sprouted from his back, his hands became sharp talons his face and head warped into a moth head(Think the moth demon from Inuyasha Gatenmaru)

"Its like, Blizzeta, all over again" Link murmured before, hurling his boomerang, at the giant transformed moth, but found it had no effect.

Before Link try his arrows, the ground shook almost violently, and a blue stream of light came from towards the north accompanied by a large explosion, where Link remembered it was close to the direction that Shinji went.

"Shinji." Link said looking at the direction were his companion went.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Shinji on the path)

It took several long excruciating minutes, Shinji finally reached the end of the path. Up ahead he saw a large cave, littered with rocks and bones at the entrance.

"A cave? The path led me to a cave?" Shinji asked. "How's this going to help?"

The boy moved closer towards the opening, He glanced back to see the moth from a distance and figure Link must have been in trouble, glancing back he noticed a dark blue light emanating from deep inside. Shinji walked in taking in all of his surroundings, the walls were of lined black brick design on both sides, and on them were strange hieroglyphics, what stood out were drawings of what looked like a dragon. Shinji ventured deeper and deeper.

 _'What's inside here?_ ' thought Shinji

Seeing the same blue light up ahead Shinji quickened his pace, as soon as he reached the opening he gasped in shock. There were blood dark blue torches lined up; six each near the bottom of a stairwell going up, to what seemed like an altar or a shrine of some sort. Curiosity overtook Shinji, as he ran up the stairs. Reaching the top Shinji gasped again as he saw large statues of dragons in three different corners, in center was a black rusted sword with a red line in the middle, embedded in the pedestal.

"A sword, maybe this can help us." Shinji said walking up to the weapon.

The boy took grasped the hilt and gripped it tightly, he felt it loosen and sure enough he heard.

Shnik

Shinji pulled the sword of the pedestal much to his surprise, but before he could get it all the way out, the blade fell apart and turned to dust.

"I should have known it wouldn't be that easy." Shinji said sadly dropping the hilt. "Link I'm sorry, I failed."

Then suddenly as if responding to his distress the pedestal began to glow a dark blue. Then the statues eyes started to glow. A large column of blue energy shot out from the pedestal all the way breaking through the ceiling.

The energy slowed and started to take form. Its body was massive, it was a dark shade of blue with gray in the middle, large wings, skinny arms with five claws on each hand, spikes on both knees, its neck was long and blue spiked, at top of its head three prong spikes like a crown, with a blue diamond shaped crystal in the middle. And It had two elongated fang on each side of its mouth with a three prong tail in the back.

"Grrrrr" it roared

"A real live dragon! Unbelievable!" Shinji stared in shock.

The dragon peered down on Shinji as its body began to be engulfed in a blue flame.

" **I am Critias, the protector of this land, you have awakened me from my slumber.** "it spoke in a deep voice(think of voice of Scott Mcneil)

Shinji bowed respectfully, and replied.

"Great er...spirit dragon, my name is Shinji Ikari. My friend is danger, Please he needs your help." Shinji pleaded.

The dragon peered closer to Shinji as if inspecting him. Shinji eased back a bit.

"Please, there are people in danger, I have to help them." the boy said.

" **I sense the purity within you young, one, you have known pain, suffering and loss. I will assist you, but in turn you will become my host."** said Critias.

"Your host?!" he asked.

" **What you see before you, is my spirit form, I have lost my earthly form millennia ago, to a vengeful sorcerer. If you wish to help others, you must allow my spirit to merge with yours**." The dragon informed.

"If I do this...will I become stronger?" he asked.

" **You will, but the choice must be yours."**

Shinji pondered this for a moment, all his life he had been weak, used, manipulated, people had take advantage of his selflessness back in his world, but here he met someone who is the definition of a hero, strong, brave and selfless, someone he could really look up to. And Shinji didn't want to let him down, along with anyone else that might be in trouble at the village. With that in mind Shinji looked up at the dragon and nodded.

"I accept, Critias." he stated.

In response the dragon roared and turned into a ball of energy, then shot straight at Shinji, entering his body.

"AHHH!" he screamed feeling pain and power coursing through him, changing him from within.

First his muscles bulked up causing nearly his entire plugsuit to tear off, only leaving the waist area covered, and the top of the chest to turn into a single strap, his hair grew out , becoming a bit longer a shade darker that it was originally, then on his face markings appeared and on his now exposed arms too.

When Shinji opened his eyes, they were a much darker blue than they had been before. With the transformation complete, Shinji's stood tall, then without warning he shot out, of the cave, and back down into the village.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Link, Sindel, and Seong Mina)

Link had managed to regain his sword and freed the two girls that had been caught by the bandits, whom apparently had no idea their leader was a demon.

Sindel used her powerful voice to her advantage, so Seong Mina and her were able to take out the other remaining bandits that had been in the village, now the trio were facing off against the moth demon who double its size turning gigantic floating in the air.

"Any ideas, on how to kill a giant moth?" Seong Mina asked her weapon ready.

"We get him to the ground first, then attack him with everything we got." Link said simply.

"You've done this before?" asked Sindel.

"Yes, many times." the blonde said readying his sword.

"By the way if this doesn't work out, I'm Seong Mina, and this is Sindel." Seong Mina introduced.

"My name is Link, of Hyrule." he replied back, "I was with someone else, I hope he's okay."

The demon moth flapped its mighty wings sending a gust of down in their direction blowing them back, Link quickly equipped his Iron boots to keep him on his feet, but Sindel and Seong Mina were blown back, The hero took his bow and aimed it directly at the eye and fired.

"ARGH!"

"Nice shot Link!" Sindel complemented.

Unfortunately an arrow to the eye only served to enrage the giant moth, and spewed spores from its mouth, Seong Mina twirled her Naginata into tornado motion deflecting the spores while Link, used his shield to protect himself, Sindel, took cover, inside an empty house.

"Impressive." Link gasped.

"Thanks." Seong said.

The moth demon was about to exhale again, until a blue stream of light shot out and struck the moth in the face, bringing him down. The source landed in front of the trio of Link, Sindel and Seong Mina, and Link could of sworn he looked familiar.

The figure was lean yet muscular, his attire nearly torn from top to bottom, his hair a shade darker than it should have been, spiked up and a little more grown out, glowing markings all atop his exposed arms, upper body and face, a fiery blue aura of power all around him as if his body and head were surrounded by flames, and electric blue eyes.

(AN: Think Shinji like a super sayian 1 Teen Gohan/Ghost Rider).

Link stood in shock at what he was seeing, the scrawny boy he had come to know in a short time, had changed drastically.

"Shinji? By the goddesses, is that you?" the green clad hero asked nearly dropping his sword in shock.

Seong Mina had a somewhat different reaction and pointed her naginata at the new arrival.

"Is he with you?" she asked, herself scared stiff, since he reminded her of a rumored demon knight in her world.

"I am Ms., are you alright Link?" Shinji asked although it sounded like two different people speaking at once.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But... by Farore, what happen to you?" he asked.

"I'll explain later, just know the children are safe and sound."

"RARGGH! I'LL DEVOUR YOU ALL!" the moth roared.

The moth rose into the air again flapped its wings creating another strong whirlwind, the building that Sindel hid in started to crumble from the giant moth's onslaught. Shinji notice this and reacted quickly with blinding speed, he smashed through the wall and grabbed the roof with his hands, covering the long black haired girl who shielded herself with her own hands. She looked up to see someone keeping the roof from caving in, a muscular boy her age with a fiery aura surrounding him. The second their eyes locked on one other, something unexpected happened.

Zing

Zing

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, for a few moments.

"Um, if it isn't too much trouble can you get to the outside now?" the boy politely requested. "This is starting to get heavy."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Sindel apologized and slipped out from underneath Shinji.

Shinji, with amazing strength, tossed the roof at the moth, who in turn sliced the roof in half.

"I've had enough of this bug," Seong Mina spat.

"I agree, lets take him down once and for all." Link said readying bow and bomb arrow.

"You're Doomed!" the moth shouted shooting out a poisonous mist.

"AHHH!" Sindel screamed using her super sonic scream, cutting through the mist, while the three behind her covered their ears, even Shinji had to.

"You didn't tell me she could do that." Link groaned. "A little warning would have been nice."

"Sorry, I forgot." Seong Mina replied sheepishly.

Shinji powered up, his aura like an intense flame flaring about as he put his fist to ground and shot off in the air towards the moth. Before the moth could react, Shinji went straight through his chest and his wings like a bullet.

"RAHH!" The Moth Demon screamed as he fell to the ground, stomach and face down.

But Shinji wasn't finished, he levitated in the air, he gathered flames in his hands, focused them into a ball and shot it at the insect, setting him ablaze. The demon burned, straight to ashes.

"Well that's the end of him." Link commented sheathing his sword and shield.

Shinji levitated back on the ground the aura dissipated, his hair returning to its original form, sans it going back to normal size, he remained muscular, and the markings were still evident. He looked at the trio of Link, Sindel and Seong Mina, though he looked more at Sindel and Link, who were all thinking what did he do to gain such power, and was he really on their side.

"I know I have a lot to explain." Shinji said.

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: There you have it Shinji's powers, are essentially my version of the final boss of Ninja Gaiden Sigma, sort of Super Sayian/Ghost Rider he'll go up to two and three as the story progress and yes they'll eventually end up in the Eva verse. Big guess to the where the ZING came from. There will be more moments between Shinji and Sindel, and I'm already setting Link up to be the pseudo leader, since he is the big brother. And yes that was Critias from Yugioh: Waking The Dragons, in dragon form, I don't know if I'll add the other two dragons Timaeus and Hermos. Next chapter the three will meet Miles and Ibuki, and Sorcerer will make an appearance in the next chapter. Big ups to the phenomenal Gunman for beta reading. Read and review and be cool


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji's better family

by StraightedgeEpyon

Summary: A cross dimensional anomaly sends Shinji to a distant world, where he meets heroes from other worlds, and also gains amazing new powers and a new family.

Beta Read by Gunman

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter three

A Cold meeting

(In a dark undisclosed location)

Far off in a desolate and empty wasteland overcast by dark clouds, stood a huge dark Gothic castle. It was surrounded by sharp, jagged rocks, which were covered by the bones of many different types of creatures and various enemies. Inside the castle, at the top of the central tower, stood a tall dark figure with a hooded cloak, staring out across the horizon as if searching for something. From underneath the hood red eyes glowed brightly, accompanied by a low growl.

Just then, someone appeared behind him in a puff of smoke. The figure was a woman, who quickly knelt behind him.

She was shapely with thick hips, she wore a dull blue navy one piece suit with a royal blue cape. Her boots were a darker shade of blue, the front of her suit is a thin white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter 'I' over the stomach. She wore fingerless gloves, she had long white hair tied in a long ponytail, had blue eyes and wore dark eye shadow.

"My lord, I am here as you ordered." she said keeping her head low.

The hooded figure was silent for a few moments, before speaking in a dark raspy voice.

"Can you sense it, Icy? She has made her move." the figure spoke in a deep voice.

"Yes, my lord. What will you have me do?" she asked. "It'll be a matter of time before they come together."

The figure was silent before turning to woman kneeling before him.

"We must strike while they are still vulnerable, lost and confused."

"Then send me, master. They will not survive my frozen fury!" Icy declared.

The figure looked at her for a moment, before nodding.

"Very well, I'll leave it to you." he said.

"Thank you, master." Icy bowed low before slowly backing out the of room and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The figure looked out into the sky above

"The game has just begun, Pluto" he mused

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back at the village)

A few hours had passed since Shinji acquired the power of Critias, and used it to defeat the human disguised as a demon moth. Since then the bandits under the demon moth's command were driven out of the village thanks to the combine efforts of Link and Seong Mina.

The children that were separated from their parents were found safe and sound. The elder of the village announced a huge feast to honor the strangers that had aided them during their time of need.

"Hey Sindel!" called Seong Mina getting Sindel's attention while she was sitting underneath a tree. "Good news! the bandits have fled, they won't be bothering this village anymore." Mina said.

"That is good. The villagers have just begun cleaning up and repairing their homes," Sindel said.

"And how are you feeling? It's not often that you get saved from being crushed to death by a dragon spirit-possessed boy."

"I'm alright. This is all just happening so fast, and I still can't remember where I came from or who I am."

"Well if it's any consolation, you did good out there Sindel. Maybe you were a warrior in your past life or something." Mina said.

"Warrior." Sindel whispered feeling that term to be familiar.

Shaking her head, she looked around briefly to find her savior. Seeing no sign of him she asked.

"Where is the boy who saved me?" the black-and-purple clad girl asked.

"I'm right here." Shinji said appearing from the side.

Shinji was dressed in a dark blue and black vest with a black dragon decal on the back with a black shirt underneath on the back, with black trousers and black boots.(blue version of Liu Kang's Outfit from MKX)

"One of the villagers gave me this as thank you gift, what do you think?" he asked.

Seong Mina circled around Shinji like a hawk eyeing its prey, poking at his new muscles(think teen base Gohan's muscles) and examining the markings on them, giving him an appraising look.

"Not a bad look for you, kid. It definitely beats whatever you were wearing before." she said.

"Yes, it's a nice look for you." Sindel said.

"Thank you. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Shinji Ikari." Shinji said bowing politely.

"I am Seong Mina, its nice to meet you," she said.

"And I am Sindel," the dark-haired girl introduced.

"So, Shinji, I take it you were brought here from another world as well?" Mina asked getting a surprised look from the boy.

"How did- yes, I was, I was swallowed up by a dark shadow, then I wound up in a forest, where I met Link. He came from another world as well." he said.

"As did I, and Sindel as well, except the difference is that Sindel has amnesia." Mina said.

Shinji looked at the girl with the white streaks in her dark hair in surprise and concern. She nodded to confirm it was true before Shinji could ask.

"I found myself wandering the forest, completely lost. Then this bright light appeared in front of me saying: Find the hero and find the noble one." Sindel explained.

"First I've heard of it. We may have our hero in Link but who could the noble one be?" Mina asked.

Sindel glanced at Shinji, secretly considering him briefly to be the noble one.

"In any case, it seems we were each brought here by some mysterious force. The question is why?" Sindel wondered.

All three of them pondered that very same question, until Link arrived and broke them out of their musings.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked seeing the groups perplexed mood.

"We were just wondering who or what brought us all here and why." Shinji answered.

"Hmm, that is a good question. One I've been thinking on ever since I got here." Link said putting a hand to his chin.

"What were you doing before you came here, Link?" Sindel asked Link.

He looked at her and answered.

"I was fighting a dark lord that had tried to take over my homeland of Hyrule, With his last gasp of breath he used the last of his magic power and tore open a portal beneath me." the swordsman explained. "I couldn't escape it, and wound up here."

"And you Shinji?" Mina asked

"Well, my story is difficult to explain. I'm not sure you would believe me." said Shinji.

Mina chuckled.

"At this point, I doubt you'd say anything might surprise me." Mina said

"Well, I was swallowed up by a large shadow while I was in battle, then I found myself standing in the middle of the forest where I met Link." Shinji explained.

"You were in the middle of a battle?" Sindel asked.

"Yes, in my...giant robot."

Those last words made their eyes widened.

"What's a robot?" Sindel and Mina asked in unison.

Shinji blinked at the sudden question, but before he could answer a young girl came up to quartet.

"Excuse my interruption, dear guests, but the feast is prepared. Our village wishes to thank you for saving us." she said bowing respectfully.

All four looked at each other and briefly decided to leave their discussion for later. They joined the girl and the villagers for their dinner. The sun was going down as the four strangers all sat down to eat the delicious food prepared by the grateful villagers. Sindel took a spot next to Shinji, while Mina took seat next to Link, and began eating.

While they ate the three of them, sans Sindel, all exchanged histories. Mina felt some sympathy for Shinji, understanding what it meant to have certain people, like a parent for instance, to control your life and force you into something you never wanted.

She was impressed with Link, for his accomplishments in his world. From fighting monsters twice his size, to facing dark hellish dungeons and temples that would make most men she knew in her world tremble in their boots.

Shinji and Sindel did most of the listening to Link and Mina, awed by their heroism and deeds against the dark and sinister forces that existed in their worlds.

After dinner the quartet were escorted to the village elders large home which resided at the top of large hillside overlooking the village where they would rest for the night. As Shinji laid down to get some sleep, he heard a knock on his door getting up, he opened the door and was surprised to see Seong Mina.

"Mina-san, is something the matter?" asked Shinji, getting a shake of the head no.

"No, no. I just wanted to thank you again for saving me and Sindel, and I wanted to ask you something, about the dragon spirit within you." she said.

"What about it?" he asked.

"When you explained how you came into contact with it, it sounded like something similar in my world. The sword I was seeking to destroy, it's said it can posses its wielder, and turn them into a creature of darkness."

Before Mina could continue Shinji put a hand to his temple as if getting a headache.

"Are you alright?" she asked seeing his state.

Shinji suddenly stopped, his eyes instantly going from blue to black. He turned to look at her he spoke in different tone of voice, shocking Mina.

("You're concerned that could I possess my host at any given moment, like right now.") spoke the voice of Critias.

"Ho-how did you? A-a are you...?" Mina stammered.

("Your thoughts were easy to interpret, you're concerned that I may force my host to attack you or the others correct?" ) Critias asked, getting a nod from the young woman.

"Yes. I've had dealings with evil spirits in my world, and well..."

("Your concern is understandable. Rest assured, unless it is necessary I will not possess my host against his will. Through my merging with him, I have seen how he was used and manipulated by the mortals in his world, I will do no such thing." )

"I see." Mina said, obviously surprised by the dragon spirit's words coming from the boy.

"It's a symbiotic relationship. One using the other to survive." a elderly voice said surprising the pair.

They both turned to see a short man in his mid-60's with short white hair, a white goatee, blue eyes wearing a light blue kimono top with gray hakuma. It was the village elder who's residence the quartet were staying in for the night. His name was Batou, the leader of this village. He stepped forward examining Shinji, and smiled.

"Excuse me elder, do you know-" Mina started to say.

"Of the dragon spirit Critias that now resides in this boy's body, yes I do." he answered.

("You know of me?") Critias spoke still possessing Shinji's body.

"Yes. The legend of Critias has been passed down from generation to generation in this village. You have guarded this land for millennia, my people honor you." Batou said.

("Indeed I have, but my body was destroyed in a battle with a vengeful sorcerer." ) Critias replied.

"That's a story I would like to hear." Mina said.

"And you will, child. But in morning and in the company of your friends. I think they will all want to hear it, too." Batou said.

Mina nodded while Critias relinquished his control over Shinji's body. The boy in question looked around wondering what just happened.

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked.

"Are you alright, Shinji?" Mina asked.

"I'm fine. What happened? I remember you talking to me, then I blanked out." he replied.

Batou and Mina looked at each other and back to the boy both unsure of what to tell him.

"Critias, spoke to us through you." Batou said, making Shinji's eyes widened surprise.

"He spoke to you through me? But I didn't..." Shinji said.

"You were unaware of it at the time. Some symbiotic relationships are odd that way, one sometimes is unaware of the actions of the other." Batou said.

"That makes sense." Mina said.

"And you'll hear more of it, in the morning. It's best to get some rest, children. Goodnight." Batou said returned to his room.

Both Shinji and Mina looked at each other briefly before heading back to their respective rooms for the night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Miles and Ibuki at night around a campfire)

"This Eggman guy sounds like PETA's worse nightmare. Using animals to power his machines." Ibuki said poking a stick in the fire, with freshly cooking fish found near a spring.

"You're telling me. Sonic, me and the rest of our friends always find ourselves taking out whatever big gun he's got, and he's at it again almost immediately the next week." Miles said.

"Sounds like something out of a cartoon, really. Yet its seems like a cakewalk compared to what I had go through, with a sadistic psycho girl stealing my clan's scrolls, then leading me to her organizations hideout in an attempt to ambush me." Ibuki said.

"You said this Shadaloo organization was run by a mad man with a god complex? But he was defeated by someone a lot stronger and scarier, a raging demon you said?" asked Miles getting a nod from the girl.

"Yes, his name was Akuma, one of the most well-known and feared fighters in my world. Only the bravest of fighters could ever hope to stand up to him." she said, turning the fish over in the fire.

"Wow. I've traveled across time and space before with Sonic. We faced so many obstacles and enemies, big and small, and I don't think we've faced anything like Akuma." replied Miles.

Ibuki chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't want to. If you see him, you run and pray that he dismisses you as an unworthy opponent." she said.

They both stared at the fish almost completely cooked and sighed. Both wondering what brought them here and why. Little did they know a little bright light hovered above them. Ibuki took a freshly cooked fish.

"Fish are done you'd better eat up, we've got a long road ahead of us." she said.

"Right." said Miles taking a bite of cooked fish.

They both ate in silence as the small light zoomed off in another direction, and shone brightly illuminating another pathway and to add to it, it created a wooden sign in the middle pointing to a certain village.

"This should be enough." the light spoke before flying off.

The pair finished eating, then star gazed for a bit before turning in for the night. The next morning, they set out to find the nearest settlement and to their pleasant surprise they found a route leading to nearest village, it was called Hateno.

"Stroke of luck Miles, there's a village not to far from here." Ibuki said.

"Great, just give me a minute, I'm making my only weapon a bit lighter to carry." Miles said.

She watched as he stripped it down, very quickly, then took several pieces of metal and wires, and mixed and matched them together, with in five minutes Mile's large walker canon, was reduced a thinner arm canon.(A/N think Metroid Arm canon or Megatron's Arm canon)

"Impressive. Not many people can do what you just did, Miles." Ibuki remarked.

"Thanks. It's what I'm best at. I can take most basic parts of junk and make something out of them." he said.

"That's quite a gift. Well, let's get a move on." she said taking the lead.

As the pair moved on they failed to notice a white-haired figure hovering above them smirking.

' _They must be some of the newcomers. I'll gather them in one place, and crush them with one swift strike. But to speed things..._ _'_ she thought.

With a wave of her hand, Icy summoned two whole hordes of large one-eyed black bats.

"Go, chase them to that village, and attack it while you're at it." she ordered.

The bats screeched and flew towards their targets, unbeknownst to the pair. Sure enough Ibuki sensed something coming, she glanced back and her eyes widened.

"Miles, we got incoming!" she exclaimed.

"Bats! I hate Bats, even worse than insects!" Miles groaned as he opened fire on the bats, hitting a few of them, while Ibuki threw her throwing stars.

"Miles we have to run now! There are too many of them!" she shouted.

"Right!" he cried out as he chased after the ninja girl.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(In the village that same morning)

The unusual four gathered around a large table for breakfast, Shinji next to Sindel, and Link next Mina. They waited patiently for the elder, as the their food was brought in. After a few moments he came in, Batou sat down, and they praised the food before beginning to eat.

The elder did as promised and told the legend of Critias. He was one of three powerful dragons that ruled over the regions. He and his brothers fought against a power hungry tyrannical sorcerer in a war, that supposedly destroyed or trapped his brothers, leaving him for last. Critias fought valiantly, scarring the sorcerer and decimating his army with help of a male and female warrior. The male was simply known as the "Demon of Destruction" and the female was known as the "Majestic Solider."

Critias won the battle, though not without a cost, as his mighty form was destroyed driving the sorcerer away. Now the dragon's spirit resided within Shinji. The quartet was in awe of the legend and would have asked more about him, before one of the villagers burst into the room.

"Elder! The village is under attack by a swarm of bats!" cried the man and Batou sighed.

"Even since Critias's destruction, this village, has been plagued with troubles. It's as if evil knows he's gone, and we're defenseless against whatever attacks us." sighed the Elder.

Link stood up and grabbed his sword and shield, and then his quiver and bow.

"Not quite Elder. We'll drive them off. It's the least we can do, for your hospitality." Link stated.

"Count me in." Mina said with a smile as she grabbed her lance.

"I'll help too." Shinji said as he stood up.

"As will I." Sindel added as she stood up.

Link, Shinji, Sindel and Seong Mina all filed out the door and raced to the village square. Sure enough, hundreds of one-eyed black bats were attacking the villagers, swarming all over them, tackling them and biting them as they ran.

"We have to draw some of them off, focus their attention away from the villagers." Link said drawing his bow.

("Shinji, focus your mind, and soul, let it be one with mine.") Critias instructed telepathically.

"I'll try." Shinji said aloud.

"Try what?" Sindel asked.

Shinji didn't answer as he relaxed and closed his eyes, breathing steadily. He felt something take over from within, then the markings on his arms began to glow, and blue flames appeared from his hands. Opening his eyes they were once again a near-black shade.

"My guess is that." Mina said as she gripped her Naginata. "Sindel, think you can control that ear splitting scream of yours?" Mina asked her friend.

"I'll try." said Sindel.

"Let's get going." Link said already heading down.

The quartet sprung into action, Link picked about five at once with one arrow, getting the bats attention, Shinji used his flames to burn a group of them, attacking a family that was huddled within their hut. Sindel used her long legs and kicked a few of them away, while Mina slashed through two groups full of bats, but still they kept coming.

"Argh, there's too many of them!" Mina grunted.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sindel screamed using her super sonic scream and blasting another group to pieces.

A bunch of them swarmed Shinji all at once, The spirit-possessed Shinji hunched over and spread a wave of blue fire, incinerating the bats.

"Now why do I feel like I've seen something like that before." Link mused, shield-bashing one and slicing another bat.

Link's musing was cut short by the sound of laser gun fire, although it was unfamiliar to him, Sindel and Seong Mina, but not to Shinji.

"PEW PEWPEW !" (AN: I honestly can't describe SW blaster fire)

"What?" Link asked seeing bats near him fall down dead.

The green clad hero looked to see an orange-haired boy with goggles carrying a large smoking cannon.

"Hello." he waved.

Near Mina, while she was fighting, the bats in front of her were taken down in a flash, as someone appeared in front of her. She had black hair tied up in a ponytail and wore a revealing brown ninja outfit.

"A ninja? I was saved by a ninja?" Mina asked in surprised.

"You're welcome." said the girl with a laugh.

The boy began firing off more rounds shooting several more bats out of the sky, inadvertently assisting Sindel, and Shinji much to their pleasant surprise. The one-eyed bats suddenly flew off as if retreating into the distance. The four, plus the two newcomers, came together face-to-face, an awkward silence passed amongst them.

"Thank you for your help, but who are you?" Shinji asked powering down much to their surprise.

"I'm Miles Prower, and this is Ibuki, a ninja." the boy introduced and nodded.

"That much we gathered, so I take it you two were brought here the by some-" Mina started to say.

Freeze!

She was cut off when a part of the ground froze solid near her, catching her feet.

"What the?" They all gasped in unison as the ground froze all their feet in place.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." an evil laugh echoing throughout the sky.

They all looked up towards the laughter to see a white-haired blue-clad woman hovering above the group.

"Who the hell are you? "demanded Ibuki readying herself for another fight as Shinji's powers freed their feet from the ice.

"My name is Icy, and I'm going to put you all on ice." she declared, not seeing what Shinji had done.

Icy shot streams of ice at Mina and Miles, which they both narrowly avoided. Miles retaliated by firing more blasts at Icy which she easily avoided.

"Ha, Ha, how pitiful child. " laughed the woman hovering lower then before.

"Try this! hi-yah!" Ibuki yelled as she leaped off a nearby house into the air performing a drill kick, kicking her in the back.

"Argh! lucky shot!" Icy shouted in anger.

Icy formed a ball of ice between her hands and shot it Ibuki, which she narrowly avoided, by cork screw spin flipping. She was about to fire again until she was hit by a boomerang carrying a gust of wind. Looking up she saw Link, Shinji, and Sindel, the boomerang automatically going back into Link's hand.

"Handy item." Sindel commented as he stowed the weapon behind him.

"Thanks. I actually got it from a monkey." Link said, drawing his sword.

"Just who is that? And why is she attacking us?" Shinji asked feeling nothing but hostility come from the woman.

She reminded him too well of Asuka.

"I am Icy, and I'm going to put you all on ice!" the woman cackled with glee.

Icy threw her hands up, cold-streams of blue light flew from her fingertips to encased the trio. Suddenly, someone with brown hair appeared in between her and her targets. He threw his hands forward as blue fire counteracted her ice.

Icy looked on in shock, gasping when she saw the blue fire coming from the boys hands.

"No, it can't be! He was destroyed!" she gasped.

She stood up and powered up another ice blast in both palms and fired directly at Shinji, who fired back his own flame blasts, causing them to collide and turn to steam. Both were evenly matched, but Shinji was starting to losing his balance, beginning to be pushed back. Seeing this, Sindel acted.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed with her super sonic voice.

"ARGH!" Icy groaned, ceasing her attack and covering her ears. The blast knocked her back down to the ground.

"Whoa that's some scream." Ibuki said.

"You're telling me." Mina said as she and Link advanced on Icy.

As the blue clad woman tried to sit up, holding her head in pain, she looked up to see Link and Seong Mina pointing their weapons at her face.

"Alright, who are you? And why did you attack us?" Mina demanded.

"May you never know." she growled, not giving a full response, before she created a mist of ice, vanishing without a trace.

The group looked at the space she had sat in, dumbfounded.

"Okay, that was weird." Miles said.

"Indeed." Ibuki said, turning to Shinji and the others "Thanks for the save, you guys." she bowed to the group.

"No, we should be thanking you, Ibuki, and Miles was it?" Mina asked and they nodded at her.

"Since we are in the process of thanking one another," Shinji turned to Sindel, "Thank you for helping me."

To his surprise, she blushed.

"It's the least I can do, you saved my life after all." she said.

While all this was going on Batou the village elder was watching all of this unfold.

"This may be by her design, that they were brought here." he mused.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: As with my other stories I needed to find my footing with this story too. Someone suggested to me to use Icy from the Winx Club, I've seen a couple of episodes of it once or twice, and I thought why not, but she's only the second Lt. to the big bad. Sorry if the fight scene was a little lack luster, but I wanted the meeting between the soon to be family to be good, cause the next chapter will have a major time skip, months or a year so they'll have a lot time to bond grow, and Shinji and Sindel to get closer. Next chapter will be another fight and Shinji and Co. will get another clue as to who brought them together, thank you for you patient, and the biggest thanks to the phenomenal Gunman for beta reading. Read and review and be cool


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji's better family

by StriaghtedgeEpyon

Summary: A cross dimensional anomaly sends Shinji to a distant world, where he meets heroes from other worlds, and also gains amazing new powers and a new family.

I own nothing

Beta read by Gunman

* * *

Chapter four

Bonding time

(Hateno village)

So, anybody know what we should do now?" asked Ibuki to no one in particular to the group that was gathered.

The entire group pondered that very question, along with other questions too. It wasn't long until Link spoke up.

"Well, I think the first thing we need to do is help the villagers, then we come up with a plan." Link said. Seeing them all nod in agreement since it was better than doing nothing, plus some people were hurt from the sudden attack.

With that the group set out to help the injured, though thankfully the injuries were minor. Shinji and Sindel helped the elderly, Link and Mina helped the adults, while Miles and Ibuki helped clean up the debris and tended to the small children. Sindel glanced at a mother who was reunited with her daughter, and a vague image of a little girl with long dark hair flashed through her mind. She felt a certain connection to the girl before the image faded away.

"Sindel? Are you alright?" Shinji asked seeing her far away look while holding some broken wood in his arms.

"I-I'm alright." Sindel answered.

"If you say so," he said and not pushing the issue.

The two along with Miles helped the villagers gather up the debris putting them in a pile, while Ibuki and Seong Mina helped with the wounded, treating them for burns and bat bites. Meanwhile, Link was conversing with Batou.

"I am sorry for this, elder." Link apologized looking at the state of the village, but the elder shook his head.

"No, my young friend. You protected us. Things could have been much worse. With the guardian dragon gone, this village is defenseless. The one who did this may yet still be alive."

"You mean the sorcerer?" asked the Hylian.

"Yes, he could be the very reason why you're here."

Link looked down at the ground deep in thought.

' _Or maybe it could be someone else.'_ thought Sindel overhearing the conversation as she walked by them carrying debris.

"Elder, is there anyone in this land that might be able to help us? Another sorcerer, or fairy or some other magical being?"

The old man put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Hmm, I do not know of any other sorcerers, but I do recall a fairy in a forest to far north of here." the Elder said. "Perhaps she can be of assistance."

Hearing that, Link smiled slightly.

"That's a start, thank you. I'll discuss this with the others, after we've helped with the clean up. I don't want to take up more of your time or cause more trouble for you or this village." Link stated.

With that Link went to rejoin the others leaving the elder man alone.

* * *

(Two hours later)

The group of six gathered around as Link began to explain his conversation with Batou. It took a little time but Shinji, Sindel, Seong Mina, Miles and Ibuki all agreed to stick together for the time being, much to Link's relief.

The six helped finish with the clean up, and began to take their leave. They headed to the forest up north, which was called the Forest of Musa. While on their journey they each traded histories, sans Sindel since she still had no memory of who she is or where she came from. She had hoped that the fairy of forest might be of some help.

"Do you really think this fairy will help us Link? "Mina asked as they walked. "I've had my fair share of encounters with magical forest creatures in the past, and they all haven't ended well."

"I honestly don't know Seong, but its better than nothing." replied Link taking the lead looking at the map the Elder had given them. "Besides, I think I can navigate my way through a forest, I practically grew up in one."

"That's a comfort." she said.

"We must stay alert, that Icy woman might come back to attack us again." Ibuki stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

"But the question is why did she attack us?" Sindel asked.

"Good question Sindel, we each came from different worlds, and yet she attacked us for no reason." said Miles.

"Indeed, I do not think it was just a random ambush." Ibuki said.

"What do you mean?" Sindel asked the ninja.

"What I mean is she knew exactly where we were and how to take us by surprise in our confusion. And Icy specifically targeted us, that definitely says something." she said.

The entire group pondered that for a moment.

"Let's not also forget, she seemed to be afraid of dragon boy here." Mina said, pointing to Shinji.

"Me?" asked Shinji.

"Yes, she was surprised when you shot blue fire at her Shinji, and fire melts ice." Mina said. "But is more that she knew where that fire came from."

"How does it feel to have a spirit of a thousand year old dragon in you?" asked Miles walking alongside Shinji.

Shinji looked at the eleven-year old boy on his side for a moment, unsure as to answer that question.

"Its …..odd. I feel very different with Critias inside me, like a powerful fire coursing through me." said the older boy.

"Oh!"

Ibuki spoke up with serious concern in her voice.

"Are we sure that you can control it? Or does it control you?" the ninja asked.

It was then that Sindel ran interference on Shinji's behalf, much to his surprise.

"If the spirit inside of Shinji was dangerous, it would've taken him over fully and destroyed us all, the village too, but he didn't." Sindel said "I believe we can trust it."

"Thanks, Sindel." said Shinji with a slight smile which made her blush

"You're welcome, Shinji."

Nothing else was said as the six continued onward, after a brief period of rest, they reached the vast forest. (A/N Think the forest from DBZ where Goku's house is) To Link it reminded him of the forest near his hometown of Ordon, just by looking at it he could tell that this would be difficult to navigate through, even with a help of a guide, if they had one.

"Stay sharp, everyone. We don't know what we'll find here." Link simply said.

"I'm ready for anything." Mina said gripping her naginata.

"Hey Shinji, you can fly right?" asked Link glancing at the boy and he nodded. "Take to the air, and see if you spot anything unusual."

' _I wish I had my plane right now_ _'_. Miles thought despairingly.

"Got it." he said.

Shinji stepped back and breathed in, powering up in a blaze of blue flames, and took the sky. Ibuki stepped forward.

"I'll scout on ahead." she said leaping high into the large tree branches.

"Guess that leaves just the four of us" said Sindel, watching the skies where Shinji had been.

"Come on." Link said taking the lead.

The quartet started off together into the forest, only hearing the sounds birds, and leaves, trees rustling, Ibuki was jumping from treetop to tree top still not seeing anything unusual, but still made it a point to stick within eyesight of the group.

"Hey, ninja girl!" Mina called up her voice echoing. "Do you see anything strange?"

"No!" Ibuki yelled back.

"What about you, dragon boy?!" she shouted.

"Must you really call him that?" asked Sindel a bit irked.

Shinji floated back down to the ground powering down before Mina could respond.

"I think I see and hear something." Shinji said.

"Like what?"

"A large red tree in the center of the forest and a pond , and I hear up beat music coming from the front of it." he said

"Music?!" they all asked in unison

"Yes, up beat music, like pop music from mine and Ibuki's worlds."

"That might be where Musa is, hence the name." Mina said.

"Its just straight ahead, there is a bridge leading to it but it is blocked by something big. " Shinji pointed north.

"Shinji, and Ibuki head to the large tree, we'll catch up." Link said.

"Al-argh!" Shinji groaned for a moment before meeting their gaze "Critias is telling me I should stick with you guys just in case."

Link thought about that for a moment before nodding with the others.

"Strength in numbers I suppose." Mina mused.

"Agreed."

With that they went off, unaware that they were being watched by a sparkling light, hiding among the trees.

"Its quite surprising that they are getting along so well already, but that could change at any time especially if he has anything to say about it." mused the sparkling light

Meanwhile Ibuki was still leaping through the tree tops eventually reaching the blocked bridge. The obstruction in question was very large stone boulder that was blocking the bridge that went across a river that looked like it was about fifteen feet down a narrow cliff. Though she did not see the bones that littered the sides of the wall.

"If only I had exploding kunai, or TNT or exploding throwing stars on me." said Ibuki as she stopped in front of it.

The boulder looked large, at least 5 tons and maybe 10 to 12 feet around. It wouldn't be impossible to get over it, but it was very inconvenient. It was like someone had put this boulder right in front of the bridge.

She approached the large boulder hoping to find an easy way around it, only for it to suddenly move.

RUMBLE RUMBLE!

"Huh?!" she gasped.

The large boulder suddenly came to life, ripping itself from the ground revealing itself to be a stone monster. (Stone Talus from LOZ: Breath of the Wild) It had no obvious head, but it had two 'arms' which looked like a pair of floating oblonged rocks, and underneath it were a large of smaller but stocky looking rocks, obviously the legs.

"Oh boy." squeaked Ibuki looking up at the large monster come to life.

The stone stomped over to the surprised ninja, its massive form overshadowing her. It raised its arm sent it crashing down on her, but fortunately she rolled out of the way. Ibuki gained some distance from the stone creature.

"Damn! I let my guard down!" cursing herself, then wondering how she would have been prepared for this. Then again, after being attacked by demon bats and a woman with ice powers...

Then the group appeared out in the clearing, Miles began firing his arm canon, but the shots had no effect. Mina charged forth with her weapon, landing some strikes of her own, but also did nothing but annoy the creature and it swatted her away like a fly.

"Are you alright?" asked Link helping Mina up and she nodded.

"Yeah. But we need to work together if we're gonna bring this thing down."

"AHHH!" Sindel screamed at the stone creature's body, but her power seemed to have only slightly more affect on it than Mina's attack.

What they didn't see was the large black stone on top cracked. The creature advanced as Shinji powered up and launched a stream of fire at the body hoping to melt it. His blue flames scorched the rock monster, but didn't damage it. It did slow it down a bit. Shinji looked up and saw the black stone on it's back. Something inside him told him to hit it, so he angled his arms a little and shot his flames at the black rock, causing the monster to stumble back.

"Huh?! Shinji hurt it?! " Link asked looking at the creature. Upon closer examination the boy had hit the black rock a top it.

"That's it! Shinji slow it down! Miles, Sindel, aim at that black ore stone!"

"What can we do?" asked Ibuki with Seong Mina.

"Create a distraction, attack from all sides, its big but not fast." Link said taking out his sword.

"Good plan." Mina complimented.

The remaining trio circled the stone monster as it kicked up large amounts of dirt, only for them to move out of the way. Shinji fired at the short stubby legs which were weaker than the rest of the body slowing it down. Link and Mina attacked from the front and the back, Ibuki attacked with a series of drill kicks to the side, which of course had no effect. Miles and Sindel got into position.

"Ready?" the boy asked the girl and nodded and she stepped closer to the monster. "Alright, let's turn this thing to rubble."

"AHHH!" Sindel screamed, aiming for the black ore on the monsters back.

Bang Bang Bang! Miles fired at the black rock.

The rock began to crack even further at the amount of fire and sound waves that it was being used to strike its weak spot. The rock creature was showing signs of stopping mostly from Shinji's attacks. The dragon powered boy leapt up onto the monsters back and threw a powerful stream of blue fire at the black rock, heating it to the point of fracture as Miles and Sindel hit the rock in tandem.

BOOOM!

The black rock exploded causing the rock monster to fall in pieces, apparently dead.

"Well wasn't that fun." said Mina sheathing her naginata.

"Everyone alright?" Link asked.

"Yes," they all said.

"Let's get moving then." Link said as he headed across the now-clear bridge.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Center of the forest)

After another hour of walking they finally reached the middle of the forest where the large tree was and saw a large flower pod in front of it. Also, there were sounds coming from it.

"This must be it." said Sindel.

"Pretty up beat music." Ibuki commented.

"So any ideas how to draw her out?" asked Shinji looking at Link.

"I have one." smirked Mina taking out her weapon.

"Easy, now lets not be too hasty." said Miles.

Link just shook his head and approached the front of the pod.

"Musa?" the hylian called in front of the pod but it did not respond. "Musa!"

Still no answer.

"MUSA!" he called for the third time.

The flower pod began to move and unravel shooting out fairy dust. The pod opened up to reveal a girl of nineteen, with fair skin, blackish-blue hair that is tied in long pigtails. She wears a sparkling red top, with a translucent pink fabric in the middle, a red miniskirt and knee high wedge red boots and pixie wings on her back.

She floated into the air circling above her pod, stretching her limbs, and cranking her joints. Musa floated down in front of the six, examining them all thoroughly, sensing great power in two of them. Link and Shinji.

"What's up travelers? I am Musa of the Northern Forest." she introduced. "What brings you all to my turf? More importantly how did not you get squashed but the Stone Monster in front of the bridge?"

The group blinked, they didn't expect Musa's personality to be like this. Least of all Link considering his encounters with fairies and spirits in Hyrule.

"Long story short, we turned to that thing into pebbles." answered Mina.

Link stepped forward.

"Great Musa, I am Link of Hyrule, these are my companions." he gestured to the group.

"I am Ibuki." the ninja girl said, bowing respectfully.

"I'm Miles." said the young boy with the goggles and gun.

"The name is Seong Mina." said the older girl with the Naginata in her hands.

"I am Sindel." the white haired girl introduced herself.

"My name is Shinji Ikari." the brown haired boy bowed respectfully equally to Ibuki.

Musa examined all six of them, watched Shinji and Link closer.

"You're an odd looking group, but I've seen better," said the Musa.

The group didn't know how to take that.

"Don't trip, I've seen a lot worse too."

"Great Musa." Link started to say. "We seek your help. We each come from different worlds, but we don't know who or what brought us here, or why."

Musa looked at the Hylian with surprise, not expecting such a thing. Link proceeded to explain how he and the others came together, in a very short time. Musa got their histories, except for again Sindel's, since she couldn't remember much. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Shinji after hearing his, probably the saddest story she's ever heard. The fairy girl put a hand to her chin in thought.

"Hmm... this is quite a conundrum." said Musa, who was sitting cross-legged and fluttering like a hummingbird in mid-air.

"Although I might have a suspicion on why you might be here and it might have something to do with the strange happenings going on lately."

"Strange happenings?" Link asked.

"Yes, it might have something to do with the evil that befell this land, after the disappearance of the Demon of Destruction, who protected this land in place of the three dragons."

The group remained silent allowing her to continue.

"I don't have specifics. I think I can point you the way to a place not too far from here with clues that might give you more information, than I can." Musa said.

They looked at each other before nodding in acceptance at that.

"Where do we go from here?" Mina asked

Musa waved her hand above her pond showing them an image of a run down village of some sorts with a large building at the end.

"You may be able to find some answers there, at the old library in a village to the west of here."

"It's a start, thank you." Seong Mina praised.

"Sindel," whispered Shinji "Why don't you ask her? Its worth a try."

"Ask me what?" Musa said suddenly appearing from behind surprising the pair.

The pixie fairy then looked at Shinji sensing the great power within him.

"I sense you have the power of one of the three within you kid." said Musa moving closer to Shinji.

"I- I..." Shinji stammered.

Making the save for Shinji, Mina asked.

"Is it possible you can help the screamer out? She doesn't know where she came from or who she is." said Mina

Turning to Sindel Musa examined the white haired girl very closely, sensing she was strong in her own right. Strong. but empty inside. Putting a hand to Sindel's forehead she closed her eyes in concentration.

"Hmm...your mind, your memory ..there's almost nothing, ...except some major pieces.. interesting."

"What did you see?" Sindel asked eagerly

"From what I can gather, you came from a broken, war torn, chaotic universe filled with constant battle." Musa explained.

"Well how about that." Mina laughed patting Sindel's back in a friendly way. "You must have been a warrior after all."

"Yes," Sindel replied unsure of this revelation/confirmation.

"That's only what I can gather, there may be other fairies like me, out there, who might be able to help you better."

"And you." the fairy glancing at Shinji ,"From what I know, the spirit of Critias of the blue flame, isn't the only spirit that's trapped in the world, it's his bros too and three other powerful monsters, somewhere out there, waiting to be found."

Shinji merely gasped lightly, mostly because he could feel that Critias had heard that as well.

"Alright, everyone!" Link said getting their attention. "We know what we have to do, we should get going."

They all nodded and thanked Musa for her help.

"You're very welcome and thank you for getting rid of the stone golem on my bridge." Musa replied.

With that they all depart westward unaware that the little light above was following them.

"Sindel!" Musa said, stopping the white-haired girl.

"Yes?" she asked, the group stopping several meters away when they saw the two talking.

"I saw something else in your mind." she said in a low voice, implying she only wanted Sindel to hear.

"A girl. She looked a bit like you. Either a relative or a descendant I'm not totally sure. But I think her name... was Kitana."

' _Kitana_ _'._ Sindel thought to herself. ' _I know that name. But... from where?'_ She mused as she looked up at Musa.

"Thank you, Musa. That... means a lot." she said with a simple smile, before racing back to the group.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Early evening)

Without much trouble the six made the long journey towards the town and as they thought it was completely deserted, devoid of all life, just a few destroyed and boarded up buildings lined up from side to side, suddenly clouds began to form above the skies and rain began to pour down on to them. They quickly took shelter the largest rundown building at the end which looked liked a library or a manor. To their surprise it was a manor with separate rooms, which suited them fine. Mina called the girls down to what appeared to be a living room, complete with a fire place which she lit to give the room some warmth and light.

She didn't call them for that very reason. No what she was looking at was a mural of sorts of a woman with dark skin and long green hair, with a small odango on the back of her head a sliver tiara on her forehead. She wore a sailor fuku with a black miniskirt , she had long white gloves, and black high heel boots. In her hand was a long staff with a heart shaped orb at the top.

Next to her was a man with wavy brown hair with dark eyes, He wore a blue sleeveless ninja like uniform, complete with chest, shin and wrist wraps and a loose metallic belt over a red sash., and a scarf covering the lower portion of his face.

"Just who could they be?" asked Seong Mina looking at the mural

"That man right there...might possibly be a ninja, but no ninja like I've ever seen." Ibuki commented.

Sindel examined the drawing closer and a saw a little bright light near the green haired woman and instantly recognized it.

 _'The light from earlier. Could it have something to do with them and why we're here_ _?'_ thought Sindel

* * *

Far to the South, within a mountainous valley of smoke and fire, a lone figure dressed in blue with white hair walked through the valley.

Icy wiped a large bead of sweat from her face as she trudged through the hot and fiery land. She had to constantly use her powers to keep from overheating.

"I hate this place. It's so hot!" Icy snarled.

"But it's a dry heat." a shrill voice said, mockingly, to her.

Icy looked up and saw a female figure in a black cloak that looked like it was made of dragon-skin jump down and stand before her. The woman had fiery red hair with black streaks through it, she wore black boots and had black gloves. Beneath her cloak she wore a red and orange dress that was cut short revealing her long legs and ample bust. She had reddish eyes that seemed to glow in the heat of this rather hellish place.

"I hate that joke." Icy said.

"I know. So... Icy... what can I do for you?" the woman said.

"What makes you think I need your help?"

"Because this is the first time in 20 years you've come to visit me." the woman said smugly.

"Fine. I need your... help... with something. Something big." Icy said.

"I'm listening."

"She, as in the majestic one has summoned a group of warriors from another world. They managed to overpower me with their numbers. I need... help... to deal with them." she explained.

"Wow. Bet that was tough to say." the woman said with an amused look on her face.

"You have no idea." Icy growled out.

"How many are there?" the woman asked, sitting down on a black rock.

"Six." she said.

"Six? Really? I've seen you take on ten times that many, special or not, and win. Why are these guys so different?" she asked, now fiddling with a small knife she had pulled from behind her back.

"One of them has the Blue Flames of Critias ."

At hearing that, the red-haired woman snapped to attention. She stood up and replaced the knife into her sheath behind her back before stalking over to Icy.

"Critias Are you sure?" she all but demanded to know.

"Quite sure. Why?"

"I've wanted his powers since... forever, I thought when your master destroyed him he ceased to exist! No wonder you got beat!"

Icy growled as she said that.

"Alright, sis. I'll help you. But..."

"But what?"

"We're gonna need the others." she said with a devious smile.

Icy mentally cursed herself. She was afraid of this. Her master didn't like her sisters and for good reason. However, she couldn't return to her master without anything less than victory. Far as she didn't like it...The Four Sisters were going to be reunited.

* * *

(Back at the manor with Shinji)

Shinji was exploring another part of the large rundown manor, so far so had found nothing of interest. He stopped a mid-step feeling the dragon spirit within him speaking to him.

 **("My brothers are out there Shinji! we must find them!")** spoke the dragon

 _'I know Critias, but what are their names?'_ Shinji thought back

 **("Their names are Timaeus of the light , and Hermos of the red earth.")** answered the dragon **("And we are stronger together then we were individually.")**

 _'What happened to them?'_ the boy thought back as he kept walking

 **("One by one the sorcerer defeated us separately. Taking us each by surprise, we never saw his attacks coming.")**

' _So if we find them and set them free...'_

 **("We can add their power to our own, cause our strength now is not enough.")** finished Critias

 _'But what of the three other-'_

"Hey dragon boy!" Seong Mina called from the opposite end

"Link and Ibuki managed to scrounge up some food from the nearby forest, so we're going to eat now and we're waiting for you!"

"Alright we- I'm coming." said Shinji walking back the way he came

 _'I hope we'll be able to find them soon Critias.'_

End chapter

* * *

End Notes: Here's chapter four of SBF, apologies for not having the time skip, I realize I was too hasty and couldn't fit it anywhere here. But the gang did get a clue as to who brought them here, and Sindel got a fragment of her memories. Yes Timaeus and Hermos will be in the story and possibly the three Egyptian Gods Monsters, the next chapter may point Shinji and the gang, to one as well as another Yugioh monster(care to guess which one, here's a hint one of Yugi/Atem's best monsters) Also the Trix witches from the winx club will appear, after all, along with a couple more members of the Winx Club. Big ups to my man the phenomenal Gunman. Working on other stories now, so read, review give suggestions and live life.


End file.
